potco_world_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
International RP - Character Dictionary
Welcome to the International RP Character Dictionary. This is where famous RPer's of all nations from throughout POTCO can be recognized, and learned about. This is a "Free-Edit" page meaning anyone can add a character as so long as it is properly formatted, legible, "real", and has no less than a paragraph but no more than four paragraphs describing the individual. 'A' *'Augustine Clemente' - Born August 12th 1696, Augustine Clemente served as The Overlord of The Spanish Army from 1738 - 1746. During The Paradoxian War he was in charge of The Southern Flank which was tasked with defending The Home front. Behind Phillipe V Clemente, Augustine was considered to be Spain's second best general. On the field of battle, The British often would prefer facing Phillipe over Augustine as Phillipe was far more merciful and humane. During The Post-Paradoxian War, Augustine successfully defended Spain from foreign invaders and helped create the offensive against France at the start of The War of French Succession. Augustine was killed at the battle of Marseille in Apil 1746. 'C' *'Carlos La Verde Sanita' - Born May 8th 1698, Carlos La Verde Sanita, also known as "The terror from Barcelona", was an extremely cruel patriotic Spaniard who viciously massacred and tortured thousands of French nationalists during The Paradoxian War. Often, Sanita would have these exections outside The Notre Dame Cathedral where people would be nailed to crosses, and burned at the stake. These acts outraged Spain's enemies, and many people in Spain itself. Sanita was one of the main figures that contributed to Spain being seen as such a power hungry and barbaric nation. Sanita had over 50,000 men, women, and children executed from 1744 - 1745, until finally in October of 1745, at the end of The Post-Paradoxian War, Sanita was tried and executed by order of The British Parliament. *'Cad Bane' - Born September 4th 1695, Cad Bane or, Lord Cad Bane was a renound Lord of The EITC who was one of the only Lords within The EITC that pushed for peace over war. Cad Bane maxed a single guild during his time as a Lord; Co. Republic. Although Clemente despised The EITC, he held neutral feelings towards Cad Bane as he saw the goodness in his heart but weakness to speak his mind. However, when Lord Bane married Clemente's younger sister "Elizabeth Clemente" in 1740, Clemente's relationship with Lord Bane went from indifferent to terrible. It is believed that this, in addition to many other betrayals and outrages that Clemente faced, greatly contributed to his desire to punish Europe for their sins during The Paradoxian War. In 1743, Lord Bane left Elizabeth for dead, and she was later taken prisoner by British soldiers. This infuriated Clemente, only further worsening relationships between Britain and Spain. 'F' *'Ferdinand Clemente' - Born in June of 1702, Ferdinand Clemente also known as "Cadet" was the most well known son of Grace Goldtimbers and Phillipe V Clemente. Ferdinand was often very gullible, and therefore easily manipulated. Spain's enemies saw this and took advantage of this by instating ideas in Ferdinand's young mind that Phillipe V Clemente and his men were evil and power hungry monsters. Ferdinand led multiple rebellions against his father Phillipe, all which Phillipe successfully repelled. Only once did he come close to actually overthrowing Phillipe during an invasion of Spain where he was assisted by both France and Britain and had roughly 20 times as many men as Phillipe. However, Phillipe's wit and strategy proved more effective than his enemy's massive poorly led armies. Phillipe famously stated after defeating Ferdinand at "Muerte De Clemente", that "A thousand sheep led by a single lion will do far better in battle, than a thousand lions led by a single sheep." Ferdinand was exiled several times, but was officially let back in 1740 to assist Spain during The Paradoxian War. Ferdinand was killed during the battle of Flanders in September 1745, during The Post-Paradoxian War. 'G' *'Grace Goldtimbers' - Born April 17th 1674, Grace Goldtimbers more commonly known as The Duchess of Anemois was/is France's most famous Queen, and the "Mother of RP". Although like Clemente, Grace was not the first Monarch of France, she ruled for the longest period of time and made the most lasting contributions on France and many other European nations. Grace herself despised war, guilds, and drama, and spent most of her time as Queen attending balls and masquerades while trying to keep the peace in France. She is credited for having a huge impact on the revolutionary ideals in Great Britain, and supporting John Breasly/King George II in uniting England, Wales, and Scotland under one banner. Although Grace engaged in very few military offensives as Queen, she was greatly respected and admired by The French people for helping France endure through several external and internal wars with Spain, Great Britain, and Prussia. Grace is currently The Queen of France and is a member of "The French Royalty" guild on POTCO. *'Grace Redskull' - Born June 9th 1708, Grace Redskull was instated as the Queen of Portugal after King Jeffrey Blasthawk surrendered at the start of The Paradoxian War. Initially, Clemente let Redskull rule Portugal as a protectorate of The Spanish Empire, but soon her leadership became questionable and fearing a possible civil war, Clemente annexed Portugal and abolished Redskull's rights as Queen and demoted her to "Duchess". Although still the head of the government in Portugal, Redskull became rather angry with Clemente for taking away her rights as Queen of an independent nation. *'Giuseppe Giacomo Ermmano' - Also known as Josef Coalsmythe, Ermmano was born on the 8th of January, 1715. He began his life with a lust for freedom leading a unsuccessful revolution in Switzerland. However, as he aged into his thirties, he settled down and made ammends with the new King of Switzerland, Tylar I. Soon after he emerged from the shadows, and entered Swiss politics, he became the Duke of Zurich, and later won the vote for Prime Minister. In November, 1745 he took a trip to the Italian region of Genoa, which at that time, was controlled by the Genoese Republic. During his 3 month stay here, the leader of the Genoese Republic, Doge Guido Ratzinger, passed away. Ermmano soon found himself running for the position that Ratzinger had formally occupied. Since no other candidates stepped up, there was no need for a vote. As the new Doge, Ermmano helped to improve Genoa's infrastructure, social class, and education systems within only a few short months. He also successfully opened up trade routes and alliances with several foreign nations. Yearning for more control over the government, in February 1746 he abdicated the other members of The Republic's hierarchy and instated himself as king. He would later be known as "King Giuseppe I". *[[Prince George Sailward | George Sailward]]' '- Prince George Sailward is the adopted son of Phillipe V Clemente, and is the Duke of The Spanish Netherlands, and a former Paradoxian War veteran 'H' *'Hannibal Clemente' - Born April 3rd 1692, Hannibal Clemente, also known as Duke Hannibal Clemente or "Hawkeye" is the youngest brother of Phillipe V Clemente. Hannibal Clemente is currently the governor of The Ottoman Provinces within The Spanish Empire. *'Hector Wildhayes' - Born December 3rd 1658, Lord Hector Wildhayes is perhaps one of the oldest and wisest living men on earth. He is notably famous for creating "The Ranger Code" and picking the name, "Caribbean Rangers". In 1710, Lord Wildhayes was chosen by The Papacy to join come to The Vatican to serve The Pope as a cardinal. Wildhayes was a close friend of Phillipe V Clemente, perhaps his closest friend, and this position Wildhayes had earned interested Clemente. In 1743, Pope John V died, and Wildhayes was nominated as the new Pope by the other 13 Cardinals. Wildhayes' first action as Pope was seceding The Papal States to The Spansh Empire. This created a permanent alliance between two very old friends, and ensured that God would always be on Clemente's side. 'I' *'Isabella V Clemente' - Born March 4th, 1709, Isabella V Clemente is current wife of Phillipe V Clemente, and is the Queen of Spain as of 1745. Isabella V Clemente is by far one of the most diplomatic and peaceful Queens Spain has had, and in comparison to all of Spain's previous queens, Isabella's approval ratings both domestically and internationally are higher than any before her. Isabella V Clemente is also the secretary of state for The Spanish Empire. 'J' *'John Breasly' - John Breasly is the King of Great Britain and Ireland/The British Empire on POTCO and is considered to be one of the most powerful figures in RP History. Although rarely present in battle, King John Breasly is still considered to be a strong "Anti-Pearson" - "Anti-Spanish" Figure throughout POTCO. *'Jacques Lynden '- Jacques Alexandre Lynden was born on September 23, 1704 in Marseille, France. He went on to become a very successful shot, being great with a handgun. He then decided to join The East India Trading Company, which, at the time, was at the height of The Paradoxian War. It is believed that Jacques was either taken prisoner or killed off by Carlos Le Verde Sanita in the end of The Paradoxian War.' *Jeffrey Blasthawk - Born in 1672 on Padres Del Fuego, served in every major war in Spanish history, and was the very first king of Portugal. Was in every guild made by Phillipe V Clemente 'P' *'Phillipe V Clemente' - Born February 10th 1674, Phillipe V Clemente also known as Sir Carlos Clemente or Pearson Wright, is often referred to as the "Heart of RP" or the "Savior of The Spanish Empire." He is arguably the most controversial figure in RP History as he's seen by many as a Saint, and viewed by some as the Devil. Clemente is notably famous for maxing 9 guilds, far more than all of the guilds created throughout The EITC's history put together. Clemente is also notorious for being the first ''person to successfully rebel against The Co. Empire/The EITC, and establish a strong central Anti-Co. Government which still stands to this very day. Clemente has brought Spain into 10 wars so far, 9 of which he has won. During The Paradoxian War - (1739 - 1745), Clemente conquered 60% of Europe in the name of God, Glory, and Spain. Since then, Spain's territory has only expanded. Clemente is also famous for founding the nations of Russia, Switzerland, Sicily, Naples, Sweden, and Austria. He also played a huge role in Spanish, British, and French history. Clemente is currently The King of both Spain and France and is a member of the "Casa De Royale" guild on POTCO. *'Ponce De Leon''' - Born August 1708, Ponce De Leon joined The Spanish Army in 1746 and served directly under Phillipe V Clemente as forth sea lord of The Spanish Navy. Ponce helped Clemente win the war of French Succession, but was killed in action at the last battle of the war. He was deemed a hero by The Department of Warfare and honored with "The Cross of Gallacy" for his war efforts. *'Pearl Petalbee '- Pearl Petalbee is the mother of Phillipe V Clemente, Hannibal Clemente, Samuel Creststeel, and Jade Stormury, and also the wife of the former King of Spain, Spartan Petalbee. Pearl Petalbee was born in 1619, and is one of the oldest living people on earth. She is currently living in a get-away palace in Valencia, Espana. 'R' *Richard Venables of Great Britain- Born August 15, 1689 Richard (Augustus Liethbridge) Venables is a High Ranking member of the British Army and Commander of the 42nd Kings Highlanders, He is a veteran of the Paradoxian War having fought with his old Regiment the 74th King Highland Regiment, After he Gave Richard Luther command of the 74th he was Promoted to Major General and to stay the forces of the Spanish Army at Kingshead he founded the Royal Colonial Militia, which he lead against the Spanish at Kingshead in 1743. He is well known these days as a Diplomat in the Ottoman and Spanish Empires as well as being the Governor of Bengal from 1745 to 1746. He Currently Serves in Gibralter as the British Armys Commandant. *'Richard Luther' - Born December 10, 1717, Richard (James Humphrey) Luther (is) a member of the Royal British Navy of Great Britain, and was made Commander of the 74th Regiment of Foot at the start of The Paradoxian War. Richard is most commonly known for his work with such figures as Johnathan Goldtimbers, Sven Daggersteel, Samuel Harrington, Phillipe V Clemente, and even Carlos La Verde Sanita, who Richard is the presumed assassin of. Afterwards, Richard was put on trial for treason and was fired from the Royal British Navy, and also exiled from the streets of the King. He was later allowed to come back to England and regain his job as Commander of the 74th Regiment of Foot, and help beat the forces of the Spanish once and for all. He is currently in "British Co. Elites" on POTCO. *'Robert Seasteel' - Born July 5th 1702, Robert Seasteel grew up in Southern France and enlisted in The Spanish Army under Phillipe V Clemente himself in 1720. Seasteel continued to serve under Clemente up until 1744 when he, as well as many others betrayed Clemente fearing for their lives as they had seen what The British had done to people like Carlos La Verde Sanita for expressing extreme nationalism. Robert Seasteel then created "The United Allies" in 1745 and since then has led a band of mercenaries across Europe seeking employment from Royalty. *'Reuben Czarnecki' - Reuben Czarnecki is a member of The East India Trading Company in England. 'S' *'Spartan Petalbee' - Spartan Petalbee is the father of Phillipe V Clemente, Hannibal Clemente, Samuel Creststeel, and Jade Stormfury, also the husband of Pearl Petalbee. Spartan Petalbee was born in 1617 and is one of the oldest living people on Earth. He is notably famous for the creation of Spain's first major guild, "Spartan's Savvy". He is currently living in a get-away palace in Valencia Espana. 'T' *'Tylar Kroshbon' - Born on April 5, 1701, Kroshbon is a famed diplomat, and the current monarch of Switzerland. Near the beggining of the Post-Paradoxian War, he achieved fame after he officially established himself as a member of a growing nation that would soon become one of the RP's World Powers. He is currently a member of the Armed Guard. 'W' *'William Seasteel' - Born April 7, 1723, Seasteel is renouned for being a major contributer to the building of the Royale Co. Navy. A few weeks before the Spanish Invasion of Ireland occured, Seasteel signed up with the newly formed Royale. Co Navy, the Minister of Warfare's most elite unit. By the time of the Vanguard Battle between Overlord Augustine Clemente, leader of The Spanish Army and Lord Daggersteel, leader of The British Navy, William was already an Officer. He wrote up the plan for the EITC Third Division that would eventually result in the death of Overlord Augustine Clemente of Spain by the hands of the Royale Co. Navy. Category:Encyclopedia